Kohori's Big Mistake
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: Kohori Kazuki gives up on his love for Koizumi Risa. At the café, he meets a beautiful young maiden, or so he thought she was a maiden… Kohori Kazuki makes the biggest mistake in his life… R&R Written by: Ayumi Nazu Chapter 2 Posted! Check it out!
1. The Beautiful Young Maiden…

**Kahori's Big Mistake**

**Summary:**** Kahori Kazuki gives up on his love for Koizumi Risa; he hasn't been acting normal lately. At the café, he meets a beautiful young maiden, or so he thought she was a maiden… Kohori Kazuki makes the biggest mistake in his life… **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters from Lovely Complex! However, I own the plot and idea of this story. **

**Author's Note:**** This story is written by me, Ayumi Nazu. This chapter is from Kohori Kazuki's POV (Point of view). Please review at the end of the chapter and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beautiful Young Maiden…**

It's been 3 days since I gave up on Koizumi-san. It is truly depressing, and my heart aches every time I see her with that damn midget!

I was on my way to work. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning, but what was it that made me uncomfortable? As soon as I entered the café, I saw Koizumi-san and that damn midget talking to each other!

They were enjoying a sip of nice cool Piña Colada that was added on the menu. What bothered me the most was they were drinking from the same cup!!

"Oi, Kohori-kun!" she shouted, waving from her seat.

I love her smile, it's so striking… It calmed me down and made me think of all the time I spent with her… The Umibozu concert, the 'almost kiss' thing, and all those times at work… I went of day dreaming. I shook my head and went back to reality, "Yo!" I replied.

I walked to their table. Like always, Nobuko Ishihara, Heikichi Nakao, Chiharu Tanaka, and Ryoji Suzuki would be with them. But today, there was someone new at the table.

"Ah, Kohori-kun, you haven't met her yet right?" asked Koizumi-san.

I shook my head.

"Her name is Seiko Kotobuki. Seiko-chan, meet Kohori-kun, this is the guy I've been talking about, he works here with me," said Koizumi-san.

"Seiko Kotobuki…" I thought, I remember hearing this name before, but I just can't remember where…

"Hi! Call me Seiko-chan kay?" she said in a high pitch, hyper voice.

"Seiko-chan, hajimemashite!" I said.

She gave me a big joyful smile, making me flush. I could feel my heart beating quickly and my face turning red.

"I'm going to go change to my uniform," I said then left to get to my locker the back of the café.

Her face kept on flashing before me. The soft wavy blond hair, and her dazzling light brown eyes, I can't get it out of my head!! I need to take deep breaths…inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. Ok, I must now get to work!

I took some beverages from the kitchen and opened the door to the café. But as soon as I opened the door, she was standing right in front of me. I was so surprised, I lost balance and drop the beverages and broke a few cups. How foolish of me to act so clumsy in front of Seiko-chan.

Matsubara-san went storming right up to me.

"Kohori Kazuki, this is the 4th time this week, what has gotten into you?!?" she shouted.

I never liked this woman, this old hag who only knows how to yell at me. I feel like taking her glasses and smashing it so she won't be able to see what I am doing!

"Ah gomenasai! It's my fault for standing in front of the door! I was looking for the washroom," Seiko-chan explained, she looks so sweet and innocent…

The manager 'hmphed', and walked away without another word.

"Honto ni arigato Seiko-chan!" I said with gratitude, I leaned over a bit as a bow.

"No, no, it's my fault for standing in your way! I am terribly sorry, let me help you pick these broken pieces up!" she said.

As soon as she touched the piece of clear glass, she hurt herself and her finger bled.

"Seiko-chan!" I shouted, "Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine!" she said still smiling.

I felt my cheeks flush again. I quickly grabbed the first aid kit from my locker and helped her bandage her finger.

"Arigato!" she said, her high pitched voice was very cute, "Anou, can you tell me where the washroom is?"

I pointed at the sign to the right.

"Oh thank you!" she said, she pranced away.

My face was still hot pink. I took my note pad and walked over to one of the customers.

"May I take your orders?" I asked politely.

As soon as Seiko-chan came back from the washroom, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Sometimes I would be writing her name on my note pad instead of the orders! It's driving me nuts!

My eyes followed her where ever I was. I handed the receipt to one of the customers.

"Excuse me sir, I think you gave me the wrong receipt…" the customer said.

"Ah, sorry about that!" I said.

I saw everybody on Koizumi-san's table chuckle, including Seiko-chan… I took the receipt back, and gave it to another table. Seeing Seiko-chan's cute chuckle made me blush, the whole time, my face was tinted with either pink or red.

"Kahori-kun!" Seiko-chan shouted from her table.

"Coming!" I said, immediately, I literally ran to their table.

"What can I do for you?" I asked formally, practically everyone at the table was laughing at me again accept Seiko-chan.

"Can you get the receipt for us?" she asked kindly.

"Right away!" I said rushing to the counter to find their receipt.

I went back and handed it over to them. It seems that Koizumi-san was treating them today. I took the money and gave it to the cashier.

"Bye bye, Kahori-kun!" Seiko squealed in english, as she opened the front door and left.

"Come again!" I said.

I grabbed a towel and decided to clean the table they were sitting at. Until I noticed a pink wallet with hearts on it, it was left behind on the chair. With temptation, I open the wallet to find Seiko-chan's attractive picture inside.

My face turned as red as a tomato, I put my hand on my mouth, "Kawaii…" I thought.

I rushed out of the café, ignoring Matsubara-san screaming after me.

"Seiko-chan! Seiko-chan!" I shouted as soon as I spotted her.

I ran up to her, gasping for air. And holding my knees to rest and catch my breath.

"What is it?" Seiko-chan asked me.

I showed her the wallet. She put both her hands on her mouth and looked surprised, she checks in her purse. And then takes the wallet out of my hand. Her skin was so soft; I was able to feel it when she took the wallet.

"Oh Kahori-kun you are so sweet! Thank you so much!!" she said, and then gave me a sweet look.

My face blushed again! ARG! Why does my face have to keep blushing today?!?

"Kahori-kun?" she said, her voice is high and squeaky, but it has a nice side to it.

She took both my hands and pressed it low, then put her head right in front of mine… 

CHUU!

A big smack right on my left cheek! Now I am going to go crazy! Seiko-chan is looking at me with very soft eyes.

"That was just a little thank you for returning this to me…" she whispered in my ear.

I froze, I got my first kiss from such a cute girl…

"Seiko-chan…"

She put her finger on my lips.

"Shh… This is out little secret kay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, Bye then, Kahori-kun," she said then winked at me.

My heart was racing, this felling I've never felt before. I can't believe my heart is beating faster then that time were I tried to kiss Koizumi-san but failed! I can't believe my mind!!!

Seiko-chan, such a cute girl, she…kissed me…

**Author Note:**** Thank you for reading my story!! So how is it so far? Please tell me in a review! This is like my 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** fanfic, probably 2****nd****, please don't be harsh on me!! I am still a beginner!! Check out 'Star Jar: Faded Memories…' (Prince of Tennis fanfic) when you have time!! (Please review if you do, I like reviews .)**

**So, back to the point, Seiko has kissed Kahori, what next? Would Seiko go out with him? And remember this; Kahori doesn't know that Seiko is actually a— **

**Find out what in the next few chapters!! Please look forward to it!!!**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Piña Colada (Topical cocktail drink-no alcohol-coconut flavor)

Oi (hey)

Kun (a way to address somebody)

Chan (a way to address somebody)

Hajimemashite (nice to meet you)

Gomenasai (sorry)

Honto ni arigato (thank you very much)

Kawaii (cute)

CHUU (KISS)


	2. 2 Umibozu Concert Tickets

**Kahori's Big Mistake**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters from Lovely Complex! However, I own the plot and idea of this story. **

**Author's Note:**** This story is written by me, Ayumi Nazu. This chapter is from Kohori Kazuki's POV (Point of view). Please review at the end of the chapter and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2**

**2 Umibozu Concert Tickets**

The beautiful face of soft peach filled my head. Her charming brown eyes, wavy blond hair; there really can't be anything more pretty.

On the other hand, a cute oval shaped head, milk chocolate brown eyes, and her red hair shines so brightly in the sun… She's truly in the spotlight.

I hit myself in the face. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't even consider Koizumi-san as a possibility. Her and that chibi-midget has been going out for almost 2 whole months now!

I sighed and fell back on my bed. Seiko-chan…first time I am calling a girl by their first name…

They way she looked at me with her sweet hypnotizing eyes when she gave me my first kiss…

I put both my hands on my face to cover my face, it was blushing _again_! I kept on rolling over on my bed until I was able to calm down.

Come to think of it, I haven't her since that day. I guess she doesn't come to Ikebe often… I wonder if she even remembers me…

I picked up the 2 Umibozu concert tickets from my night stand. I sighed, in the beginning; I was going to ask Koizumi-san to go with me but then…

-Start Flash Back- (Last Week)

I was holding the 2 tickets looking for Koizumi-san excitedly. I was daydreaming about going with her, just me her. I was hoping that I'd have a chance, a moment in my lifetime, for the two of us only.

I was so happy when it was Friday, the day I get my working shift with her. I rushed to Ikebe, hoping to see her in uniform, greeting me with her usual smile.

But what I saw was extremely shocking…

I heard Koizumi-san's voice coming from the back, so I decided to go to the back of the café and ask her out. She was there, but so was that midget Otani-kun…

Koizumi was holding an Umibozu concert ticket in her hands; she was prancing happily, squealing Otani-kun's name.

"Otani-kun, you're the greatest!" she shouted, I wonder if that's what her reaction would be if _I_ was the one to invite her…

But that wasn't the worst part; it's the part after that that made my nightmare…

Otani-kun put his hands on her bare shoulder. It was hot that day, and Koizumi-san wore a strapless shirt. He pushed himself up using her shoulders and KISSED HER!!

My heart was shattered and that's when I decided to give up on her…

-End of Flash Back-

But I don't need to worry about her, I am cool. I am sure I can get someone cuter then her. Like Seiko for example… She's sweet, innocent, and cute…

I got off my bed, and changed my clothes, ready to go to work. There are still 10 minutes before Ikebe opens. I woke up early today, like all the other days actually. I always want to take my time, including for love. But then, there are those days… You know, the ones were you just want to fast forward everything and go to the future! A day like today…

I opened the door to the café.

"Ohaiyo Kahori-kun!" shouted a voice, I didn't bother looking up, and it was probably Koizumi-san anyway.

I didn't want to see her bright smile, incase it makes me change my mind about giving up on her. I won't want to fall for her again, knowing that I don't have a chance.

A face showed up right in front of mine. It was the face of the adorable Seiko-chan that I have been dreaming to see for days now. I was so surprised, I fell to the ground.

"Daijoubu, Kahori-kun?" she said, exaggerating the _kun_ when she said it.

Her sparkling brown eyes were looking straight at my blue ones. My face turned as red as she leaned her head closer to mine, asking 'daijoubu' in a very girly and worried way.

"I'm fine…do you uh, mind getting off of me?" I asked; my voice trembled.

I don't think she realized, but she was like, _really_ close to me right now. She was on her knees, both her hands where on my chest and her face was right in front of mine. It was so close; I could feel her breath…

"Kyaa! Kahori-kun's blushing face is so kawaii!!!" she squealed.

"Huh? What?!?" I thought.

But before I could stop her, she glomped me so tightly, I was hardly able to breath.

I got up, making her let go of me.

"I'm going to go change…" I tried to keep my head down so that no one could see my face; it was as red as a tomato!

There was chuckling in the background, it was Koizumi-san, and all her other friends.

After changing into my uniform, I pressed my ear on the door to hear what Koizumi-san and the others were talking about… It was something about Seiko and I, that's for sure…

"What are you doing?" asked a high pitched voice, it made me jump.

I turned around and saw Seiko-chan, "Hwaa! What are you doing here?!?"

"I wanted to see you!" she said, her eyes growing wide and watery.

I had a shocked and confused expression on my face.

"Don't you want to see me?" she asked sniffing her nose, she had really watery eyes, like if she was about to cry.

"No, that's not what I mean!" I said waving my hand side to side, signifying no.

"You really don't want to see me!!!" she shouted, crying, her hands on her eyes.

"Stop crying!!" I said, almost shouting.

She slowly tried wiping her tears away with her sleeves. I held up the 2 Umibozu concert tickets in front of her face.

"Do…do…do you want to go with me…like a…a…" I said, my voice never sounded so nervous.

"Date?" she finished, the tears stopped flowing.

I nodded quickly.

"Yaaaa!! Date, date!! I want to go!" she said happily, her eyes are big and filled with joy, and a flowery background popped out of no where.

I smiled, my face had a tint of pink on them, "Let's get back out," I said. She nodded happily.

As soon as I opened the door, I found Koizumi-san and Otani-kun was just on the other side.

"…"

"Aha, we were just eh picking up broken pieces of glass! Eheheheh!" lied Koizumi-san, I mean come on, it was so very obvious.

I suddenly saw Matsubara-san, our lousy and strict manager, running towards us. I backed up a bit and made some room for her.

"Koizumi-san! You broke another cup again?!" she shouted.

"Hai, sorry miss!" she said, "Actually, I broke 3 cups…"

"Even worst! Koizumi-san, I'm taking money off your pay check!"

Koizumi-san's face turned white and she went sulking in the corner. Otani-kun went to cheer her up.

"And you, Kahori-kun, you should be working, there's no time, for romance at a time like this! Go get these drinks to table 5!" she yelled shoving me a tray of drinks.

"HAI!!" I said and went straight to work, I'm so happy I didn't break any cups today!

"Please come again!" I said to the last customer before he left.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Kahori-kun!" Seiko shouted, she glomped me from behind.

"You're still here?" I asked.

She nodded, "I want you to walk me home!"

She gave me a bright smile. After changing back to my outdoor clothes, I took Seiko by the hand and walked her home.

"We're here," she said after a short walk.

"Here?" I wondered.

"Actually, my house is right across from yours…" I said.

"Ehh!! That's so cool! Then I could see you every day!!" she screamed.

I laughed, "Saturday at 3:00pm, I'll meet you at the bus station down there," I said, pointing to the bus stop direction.

"Why don't we meet at 11:00am? I know a great place we can go for lunch! Oh, I'll wear my new outfit I bought yesterday!!" she sounded so excited.

"Ok then, see you then!" I waved good bye and crossed the street to go back to my house.

I grabbed my keys from my bag and before going in, I turned my head, just to see if Seiko-chan went inside yet. She turned around and winked at me before she went inside and closed the door.

I laughed and waved at her. I can't wait until Saturday…

**Author Note:**** Thank you for reading my story!! So how is it so far? Please tell me in a review! This is like my 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** fanfic, probably 2****nd****, please don't be harsh on me!! I am still a beginner!! Check out 'Star Jar: Faded Memories…' (Prince of Tennis fanfic) when you have time!! (Please review if you do, I like reviews .)**

**Saturday, that's in 2 days. What is going to happen on that little date? Is anything strange or suspicious going to happen? And you know…Kahori doesn't yet know that Seiko's a— **

**Find out what happens in the next 2 chapters! Please look forward to it!!**

**Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words I used:**

Chibi (short)

Chan (a way to address somebody)

Kun (a way to address somebody)

San (a way to address somebody)

Ohaiyo (good morning)

Daijoubu (are you ok?)

Kawaii (cute)

Hai (yes)


End file.
